My bloody butterflies (Saya from Blood series) DISCONTINUED
by nofacemonster
Summary: This is a fanfiction for Saya from the blood series. It begins in the future where she is been reawaken after hundreds of years since her last hibernation. This time things have changed a lot...
1. Chapter 1

PS : I am posting this without doing a deep error correction just to see how people will find it. If you find it interesting let me know so i could continue. With this story i am venturing in to first person perspective writing. Credit of all the images and the saya's character goes to their original authors. i do not own blood+ or anything related to its contents. This is merely a thought which i am writing as a fanfiction...

Thanks  
Author

Sometimes dreams feel like real... in other times reality feels like a dream... I've been lost in between the two forever...

The humanity had spread its wings and began their great migration in to the stars as immortal beings...

Immortal blessed godly beings that have limitless life in whichever form they wish for. Some turned to nothing but energy with their consciousness in it and some turned in to mechanical beings, while others preserved their humanity as humans who stopped process of ageing and dying. The eternal life came to us sooner than we thought in many different ways... with eternal life being granted everyone began to reach towards stars looking for reasons to spend their eternity. Humanity had finally evolved beyond its very natural limits. Those who had remained on earth are the ones who did not evolved in to immortal beings... those who thought that it is tasteless to live forever...

My father is the scientist who had invented the everlasting perpetual life for all human souls... those who wished to dwell in the olden ways had looked down upon him and calls him the "Lucifer", they said he had turned humanity in to an abomination. They are the ones who wished to stay behind and continue humanity as it was before. Those who embraced the everlasting life called him "GOD", they said he had pushed the limits of humanity beyond evolution and began to reach for the stars. All conflicts were avoided between two parties due to the great migration.

However my story was a different one... my interests lay deep in many other areas than my father. He kept encouraging me receive the blessing of eternity since I was a child yet it did not interest me. So in the twenty sixth year of my life he had decided to leave me and begin his journey in to the stars. Four months back he left earth as an immortal being never to return here...

I was left all alone in our house situated at the edge of calm and quiet forest overlooking the western sea.

Even after all this... I am still not sure if I want this so called eternal life... yet my father had left me the necessities in case if I ever changed my mind.

I was standing at the edge of the terrace at the top of the house overlooking the sea. The calm chill wind kept blowing against me as my mind drifts away in to nothingness. Many who had seen my mother had told me I looked much like her... dark eyes, dark hair and light tan skin. Unfortunately I have only seen her through pictures which my father showed me. I took another sip of the fine wine I've been drinking and it left a strange after taste in my mouth for a moment. Even though my mind drifts around aimlessly, I eagerly awaits for the truck to arrive at my residence carrying something that I've been dying to see for last several days.

"Master Han... the truck had arrived with your cargo..." I heard the sharp voice of my butler James speaking to me from behind.

I quickly kept the glass of wine on the ledge and turned to him.

"Splendid... I've been waiting for it..." I said with a smile.

"Master Han... what is that with you and these strange things that kept popping out all over the world...? Let the old world slip away... I don't understand your wild goose chase..." said James in an uneasy manner.

"Patience James... patience... eternity can wait... yet this world holds too many wonders to explore before we reach for the stars... so much beauty I wish not to leave behind..." I said in a poetic manner.

"I understand your curiosity master... but..." he said and I interrupted.

"Come with me James... you will see what I was waiting for..." I said while quickly walk passing him.

He sighed in a hopeless manner and began to follow me.

Few minutes later...

I quickly came downstairs to the laboratory. People who had delivered the cargo had handed it over to the two scientists who are working there. These two scientists had been working with my father for many years in his research. They will too be leaving earth in coming month as immortal beings. I understood why my father had left his most trusted emissaries with me... he wanted them to aid me during transcend in to immortality if I ever choose to do so.

"Good evening master Han... it seems like your most awaited cargo had arrived..." said the chief scientist Alan coming up to me.

"It seems more enticing than it was originally described sir..." said his assistant Lona with a smile as she put on gloves.

"Take a look sir..." she said again.

I was awed by the site of it. I see a huge cocoon like thing sitting in the sterilized theatre of the lab. It was laid there carefully for me to see.

"What in the world is that...?" I asked while walking up to the glass.

"Another some sort of ancient mummification I presume...?" said James.

"Well the delivery description says it was found somewhere in japan inside an old family cemetery building. Nobody knows what it is or who it is since no further observation had done on it. Somehow it is believed that it is an ancient mummification technique that no one had heard before... and rest of the description is boring and it kept going on and one about the size weight blah blah blah" said Lona in a bored manner.

"Amazing... alright Alan... Lona...? Get ready to start dissecting... I was to see what's inside of it..." I said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Ermm... I hate to say this master han... but we are off for the day... your dad left us here to do a job... it is to aid you in the process to attain immortality. We are far off done dissecting ancient mummies... so if you would please excuse us... me and Lona has to go for a nice sea food dinner tonight. Maybe... tomorrow we'll come by and help you out..." said Alan in an arrogant way.

"I waited many days for this to arrive... I cannot do any research on this I am not qualified to do so... I need your help on this..." I said.

"Sorry master han... I have to go with what Alan says... it's true... at least now please put a stop to this madness that drives you towards the unknown... the old world had gone... it's finished... it is over..." said Lona wanting to convince me.

I kept silent because I felt hopeless and angry. Both of them left me at the brink of figuring out what it is. My butler James stood beside me and pats gently on my shoulder.

"Master...! Let's go... you need to rest..." he said softly.

"You go ahead James..." I said softly yet with anger in my tone.

"Alan and Lona will come to help you out tomorrow... they need their time off as well sir..." he said.

"These people only respect my father... I cannot expect them to help me the way they helped him back then..." I said.

I took the description that came with the cargo and read to the bottom of it. At the end of it there was a foot note.

"...The only information that was found along with the cocoon was that on the ground someone had written "BLOOD" on the ground in a crude manner..." I read it.

I quickly took the doctors coat and put on surgical gloves.

"MASTER...! MASTER...? What are going to do...?" James asked me.

"I am gonna take a look at it myself..." I said while putting on protective glasses to my eyes.

"Don't do anything rash sir... you are going to put yourself in danger... what if this contained some kind of poisonous acidic gas...? Wait for them to return here and aid you tomorrow..." said James wanting me to stop.

"Don't worry James... I am not going to do anything crazy... I just want to look at it up close... I never seen or heard anything like this before..." I said while walking towards the entrance door to the sterilized chamber.

"Then let me come with you..." said James in a concerned tone and grabbed the doctors coat.

Both of us stepped in to the chamber and the door closed behind us.

I slowly walked up to the cocoon and touched it.

"Amazing... It feels like silk..." I said.

"Master... please step back from it... who knows what is inside of it?" said James.

"Relax James... I thought you don't believe in old world voodoo... it's just probably be a dead body inside of it..." I said with a smirk.

I observed it very carefully.

"James... hand me over one of those O negative packs from the cooler..." I ordered him to fetch me a packet of blood from the freezer.

"What on earth are you planning on doing with a pack of blood Master... have you gone insane...?" said James.

"Just get me pack... I just want to try something out... read that description while you are at it... it will awaken your curiosity" I said with a grin.

After few minutes James walked back up to me with a pack of blood. He was going through the description as well.

"Master...! This is just plain crazy... an ancient superstitious crap..." he said angrily.

"It could be... but we never know until we try it out right James...?" I asked him enthusiastically.

"Don't tell me you're planning on doing what I am thinking right now Master Han...!" said James.

"It is exactly what I am planning to do James... so watch closely... let's see what happens..." I said with an evil grin.

"Oh for Gods sake master stop wasting that precious blood on ancient foolish mockery... blood is rare these days and your father had left them for you to use in your transcend if necessary..." he said.

While James tried to convince me not to do so I poured some blood on the cocoon. Just enough to stain it's off white material.

"You see... nothing happens... I just can't believe you tried it master han..." said James after starring at it for a while.

I turned at him with a smile on my face.

"You see James... there is nothing to worry about... it's just a simple experiment that's all..." I said with a smile to hide my shame.

"Now... let's go and have some tea..." said James.

"I think I'd probably have a cinnamon ice tea..."I said as I stepped towards him.

Suddenly I saw his ridiculing smiley face turned dark.

"SIR!" he uttered suddenly with his eyes wide open.

I quickly turned back at the cocoon.

I noticed what freaked him out... those blood stains began to fade as if something is sucking them inside.

"MASTER HAN...!" said James.

"AMAZING..."I said with a happy smile on my face. I quickly walked back up to it and poured rest of the blood pack on to it and it kept fading slowly.

"JAMES... FETCH ME SOME MORE OF THOSE PACKS... IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS SUCKING IT IN..." I said in a very excited tone.

He quickly ran and bought several packs in a rush. I opened one by one and poured all on to the cocoon.

"MASTER I THINK WE SHOULD STEP OUTSIDE... SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT..." said James in a shivering manner.

After I poured all the packs I stepped back as I heard a strange snarling sound from it.

James quickly grabbed the emergency rail-gun from the wall.

"It seems like something is inside of it..." I said.

"I told you this is not a good idea..." said James.

"Relax James... there is nothing to worry..." I said while keenly observing it.

"It seems like something is trying to tear it way out of it James... let me help it..." I said while grabbing the surgical knife.

"MASTER STEP BACK... DON'T GO NEAR IT... AS FAR AS I KNOW... DEAD MUMMIFIED BODIES WON'T SUDDENLY SPRING IN TO LIFE BY POURING BLOOD ON IT..." James began to shout in fear and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"James... CALM DOWN AND PUT THAT WEAPON AWAY..." I said in a frustrated tone.

Suddenly a small tearing appeared on the chrysalis and it began to leak out some kind of mucus like thick transparent liquid. I carefully walked towards it in a curious manner. James followed me from behind with the rail-gun holstered in his hands.

With a blink of an eye several fingers came out through it and we were shocked to see it appearing from it.

"THIS IS INSANE... MASTER LETS LOCK THIS PLACE DOWN UNTIL ALAN AND LONA COMES BACK..." James panicked as he saw it.

Two more sets of fingers appeared out of it. It seemed like someone is trying to tear its way out of it. The tearing which appeared on the chrysalis began to widen as the two hands pulled them open wide. As the tearing began to widen forcibly a large amount of transparent thick mucus leaked all over the place.

James stepped back away from me furthest possible and I found myself stunned by the happening right in front of me. Never in my life have I witnessed such phenomena happening right in front of my very eyes.

"MASTER... FOR GODS SAKE LET'S GO..." James kept calling me.

I kept gazing at it until the flow of mucus has seized. After few moments a nude female all covered in thick mucus crawled outside from the chrysalis.

I gasped as I witnessed her.

Her extremely long straight thick black hair is wreathed all over her nude body along with mucus. It may have taken forever to grow a hair that long. She has a pale to light tan skin. The process seemed to me as if a new born creature crawling out of its chrysalis.

I was deeply awed by her sudden appearance out of the chrysalis so I stood still. She slowly crawled up to me yet I couldn't see her face because she is all covered up with her own hair.

"MASTER...!" James shouts loudly while aiming the rail-gun at her.

"JAMES! PUT DOWN THAT WEAPON GOD DAMN IT..." I shouted at him angrily.

She crawled up closer to me and raised her head revealing her face. She has a very pretty face with sharp features... she is a beautiful creature indeed... far beyond any human woman I've seen in my life. Her large eyes glow dimly in blood red. She smiled at me like a newborn and raised her hand reaching out for me.

I couldn't help myself but to obey her wish. I slowly kneeled in front of her to reach her hand. She held my hand gently and smiled at me again. Her hand felt cold as ice.

With a blink of an eye, I saw James coming at her with the rail-gun.

"NO JAMES... NO..."I shouts by coming in between them and grabbed the rail-gun from him.

"ARE YOU INSANE...?" I asked him angrily.

"THAT IS NOT... THAT THING IS NOT HUMAN..." said James in a shivering tone.

"Stop acting like an old woman in a church James... we are scientists and we have dedicated our lives to it... we just made an amazing discovery" I said at him.

I quickly turned back at her and she is still on the ground gazing at me with her reddish eyes. I noticed that she's in cold.

"James... get some sterilized towels and a bathing gown..." I said to him in a rushing manner.

"But master..." said James.

"Do as I say James... that's an order..." I said angrily.

He bought what I have asked quickly.

I leaned down to her and as she smiled I saw that her teeth are rather different. They have longer canines as if she is a vampire from one of those mythological fantasy stories.

"Can you stand up...? Do you understand me...?" I asked her very slowly. There was no reaction.

"James... I need you to come and help me..." I called out for him.

"I am sorry master but there is no way I am coming near that thing..." he said.

I took a towel and wiped her face and then put on bath robe over her. I saw that she is familiar with certain things already... the way she held the bath robe around her explained it clearly.

Finally I helped her to stand up on her feet. She stood right up starring at my face as if I am her creator.

PS: What do you think? good...? Bad...? lemme know so i could go on further...


	2. Chapter 2

PS : This may contain errors.

n a matter of few minutes my view of everything that could exist had changed forever. At that very moment I have realized that anything could happen at any given moment. A living girl had emerged out of an ancient mummified cocoon which had been kept inside a tomb for many hundreds of years. She is a beautiful creature unlike anyone I had ever seen before. An acceptable explanation about her other worldly appearance is beyond me.

Later that evening…

I had James to call up on my doctor. She had arrived just few minutes ago. I wanted her to do a check up on her to see if everything is alright with her. Doctor had asked me to wait outside in the room for a moment until she is finished.

I was impatiently standing outside the door waiting for the doctor to speak to me. James came to me in a rush.

"Master…? Is everything alright…?" He asked me.

"Yes… everything is fine, doctor just asked me to wait outside until she is finished…" I said while rubbing my chin.

"Very well then…" said James. He has a small tray in his hands with a cup of tea on it.

"I want you to remember few things James… I haven't told the doctor who she really is or how she came to be… I have only told her that this girl had wandered in to my residence this evening and that's all" I said as I wanted James to be discreet about what just happened.

"Understood sir…" he said.

The doctor suddenly opened the door.

"You may come in master han…" she said and I followed her in to the room. James came along with me and served the cup of tea to the doctor.

She sipped the tea slowly and looked at me.

"I did a check up on her… there is nothing wrong with her except that she cannot remember anything. I asked her few questions and I never received any straight answers for it. All she did was just stare at me as if I am a ghost. As you can understand, I cannot do any deep investigations or blood screening here… so there is nothing to worry… so if there is anything you can where to find me" she said.

"Very well doctor, Thank you so much" I said with a smiley face.

"Well! I am sorry master Han but now I must take my leave. you called up on me just right after I came home" Doctor said.

"I understand doctor… I am sorry for troubling you at this hour… maybe I will bring her over to the hospital tomorrow for a further checkup…" I told her.

"Very well Master han… good afternoon then…" she said while walking out of the room.

"Good afternoon doctor and thank you again for coming in such a short notice… James would you please see her to the car" I asked James to lead her outside.

James led her out of the room. I slowly closed the door behind and turned at where she is. I see her sitting calmly on the bed wearing the black night gown over her night dress which we gave her. I slowly walked towards her and she looked at me with her ruby red eyes.

"Doctor said you are alright…" I said softly while I pulled a chair.

"I see…" she said in a very low tone.

"Do you have a name…?" I asked her.

"Who are you…? Where am i…?" she asked me without answering my question.

"I am Han and this is my home…" I said simply as I can.

"What am I doing here…?" she asked me.

"Do you remember how you came to be…?" I asked her.

I noticed that her breathing had increased as if she is in a slight panic.

"Which year is this…?" she asked me with a slight panic in her gestures.

"Which year do you think it is…?" I asked her right back.

"I don't know… I can't remember…" she said while softly laying hands on her temples.

"It is the 237th year after the great exodus…" I said.

"What do you mean 237th year… isn't it not 2026…?" She asked me with her eyes wide open.

"I am sorry… the year which you were talking about had passed over 750 years ago…" I said to her.

"Oh no… this can't be happening…" she said.

"Wh… why…? Did I sleep this long…? I was supposed to…" she went lost in her thoughts and tears began to roll down on her cheeks.

"I am sorry…" I said.

She sniffed up and cleared her nose then wiped her tears.

"It's alright… it's not your fault…" she said softly.

"The moment you stepped out of the chrysalis you were like a new born… you could not speak nor understand anything. It seems to me like your memories are returning slowly…" I said.

"You don't know me but you are right about it, my memories do return to me slowly…" she said softly.

"Then I suggest you take it slowly… I will help you through any difficulty you may have… you can rest now and we will talk later" I said and stood up from the chair. I took few steps away from her towards the door.

"Saya Otonashi…" she said suddenly as I was reaching the door. I quickly turned back at her.

"You asked my name… that's my name… Saya Otonashi…" she said while looking at me.

"Saya Otonashi…" I repeated her name and smiled.

"Yes…! And I don't need to rest, I have rested long enough…" she said in an angered tone.

I walked back towards her.

"I am sorry… I am only angry at myself…" she said.

"It's alright Saya, I understand" I said.

"I know what you are thinking… you must be wondering who I am…? Am I right…?" she asked.

"It would be fascinating to understand who you are… Saya…" I said and she smirked in a very polite manner.

"I have slept so long and went too far in to the future it seems… I don't know what it's like outside this room anymore… but I am certain that you will have a hard time believing my story" said Saya and her eyes sparkled with the dim light.

"I will give my best to grasp it…" I said.

She smiled and looked down.

"I am a man of science, what I have seen had stunned me to very depth of my being. I have never experienced such phenomena before…" I told her.

"Tell me Han…? Is this a convenient place for you to sit and wait for another several hours…?" she asked.

"Then let us make our way to the terrace…." I said with a smile.

Few minutes later…

I walked her up to the terrace which was overlooking at the nightly sea. Sky seemed gloomy and there were no stars. This is my favorite place to be in this whole house.

"I must say you have such an exquisite taste in living. This house of yours is a lovely place to be…" she said as she stepped in to the terrace in an amusing manner.

"Do you like it…?" I asked her.

"It's amazing…" she said while walking up to the edge of the terrace and then leaned against the railing.

Saya kept gazing at the far horizon in such wonder.

"It's the western sea… beyond these shores there are no lands for many thousand miles…" I said as I slowly walked up to her.

She closed her eyes up against the soothing salty wind of western sea.

"Future is much different when I imagined back then… now it seems like all the same…" she said.

"It depends on how you see things Saya… things are much different now than the time you were before…" I said.

"Sometimes I feel afraid…" she said and paused half way and looked at me.

"Afraid of…?" I wanted her to explain further.

"Afraid of telling you my story because I will never be the same again in your eyes after that" she said.

"Would it really matter how I may think about you…?" I asked her.

"Not really… but when I woke up; the first thing I saw was you and in that moment I was never a monster in your eyes" she said.

"Are you a one…?" I interrupted in a teasing tone.

"Yes I am…" she replied and looked back in to the horizon.

"I am not a human being as you may think I am…" she said.

"… I never thought of you as a human being even by a mistake… human beings do not step outside an ancient cocoon after a thousand year sleep" I explained what I had in my mind about her.

"So you are ready to hear me then…?" she asked in an enthusiastic tone and looked at me. The chill wind blew across us as she had her gaze locked up on me for a moment.

"May I offer you a drink before we begin…?" I said in a very patient tone along with a relaxed smile.

"Yes you may…" she said and leaned against the railing facing her back to the sea.

I slowly walked over the mini bar in the corner of the terrace and picked two tall slim vial like glasses and kept them on the server.

"What would you prefer…?" I asked her.

"Things may have changed since I last had a drink…" she said while staring at me with her glaring eyes.

I smirked softly. "Most of them in my bar are still the same… I am kind of an old school…" I replied.

"How about a glass of fine red wine aged to perfection…" I added right after.

"My darling Han… nothing would please me like a vial of your warm blood…" she said and her tone had completely changed.

I slowly looked at her for the way she just spoke and she is still right there looking at me and then smiled.

What she just said sent a chill down my spine. I felt like her voice was in my head at that moment.

"Did I scare you Han…?" she asked in a playful tone.

I smirked in a careless manner and replied. "Yes… you did…"

She smiled and turned back at the nightly sea. In few moments I walked back up to her again holding a glass in each hand.

She turned to me and I gave her the glass filled with my blood. She looked at my right wrist as I had a quick healing plaster on it.

"Forgive me for my malevolently cruel request which I shouldn't have…" she uttered in remorse.

"It's nothing…" I said.

She took the thin vial like wine glass and held it between her fingertips.

"Cheers…" I said while raising my glass of wine.

She raised her glass in a reluctant manner and took a sip with her eyes closed.

"How do I taste like…?" I asked.

She opened her red gleaming eyes and sipped her teeth.

"Full of texture… with a hint of salty savor. Not sweet at all but warm… very warm…" she said and took another sip.

"You have a good taste for the blood I assume…" I said and looked at the sea with a soft giggle.

"I find it amusing that you never ran for your life when I mentioned my drink nor while tasting it…" she said.

"If I am to run from you… I should have done it few hours back…" I said.

"You are a man with strange taste master Han; a kind of a person who sees the beauty in darkness and then fall in love with the imperfection. Now I have enough confidence to speak my heart out…" she said.

I leaned back against the railing and sipped my wine.

About hour and a half slowly went by….

"So you are the queen of these creatures… the ones you called corrupteron?" I emphasized on what she explained.

"Yes I am… they may no longer exist… I could be the last of them…" she said.

"Could be… I never came across them in my life or during my research. Your kind may have gone extinct long time ago…" I said and kept the empty wine glass on the floor which I was holding for almost an hour.

"Yes…! We may have" she replied.

"Every four years you fall back in to your hibernation. A kind of deep sleep which you were unable to avoid…" I said.

"I tried everything to stop it… but I failed… so far I had never been able to resist it" she said.

"You truly do fascinate me Saya…" I said.

"I don't see why you see us as such wonder… I am a creature of the night… the one that all humans feared for centuries…" she said.

"You really do look much like a human yet a complete different creature… you were an immortal being long before we humans discovered immortality, knowing those facts; how come I not find wonder in your kind?" I said.

She smirked and took glance at me again as my voice slowly faded away.

"After all… I am a man of science, Saya! I truly find you fascinating" I said and paused.

She began to focus her attention back again at the nightly sea and its endless horizon.

Both of us went silent for a moment and I broke the silence after several minutes. "Saya"…

She looked at me with a faint smile.

"If you won't mind, May I ask you a peculiar question which is curiously lingering in my mind now?" I said.

"You may ask Han… after all… I am nothing without everyone I knew in the past…" she said in a hopeless tone.

"If you are a corrupteron queen… then there is a chance of revival of your kind right?" I said with a slight stammer in my tone.

"I cannot reproduce… not without my sisters chevaliers…" she said in a very straight forward tone.

"That means you really are the last of your kind…" I said and she interrupted.

*Sigh* "Last of my kind…. Left alone to wander around in forever until someone chooses to kill me" she said.

"Maybe… Maybe you should kill me Han… put an end to this never ending cycle" she said.

"That was never in my intention Saya… my thoughts were always chasing the path of studying you further. To learn more about you and your kind…" I said.

"Then find a way to stop me from falling asleep… keep me awake like everyone else. Because of my hibernation, I have lost so much that I cared for so dearly …" she said and her eyes filled with tears.

I rubbed my head and looked away feeling slightly awkward to give her any promises which I cannot guarantee.

"Silence does speak a thousand words… Han!" Saya said followed by a hopeless sigh.

She kept quiet for a moment as I kept going in my contemplation.

"It is impossible isn't it Han…? That is why you're so silent" she said in a down tone.

"I am sorry Saya… it is difficult to promise you anything without knowing for sure. I need to study you further… but I believe with current technological advances it will not be impossible" I said.

"I love the way you lie; Han! You remind me of someone I knew very long time ago… he wanted to keep me awake forever then I fell asleep on him. So he waited eagerly for thirty years just to spend another four years with me. He did everything he could to keep me awake during those four years yet he failed. So he waited for another thirty years for me to wake up…" she said and paused with an immense grief in her tone. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks as if it is about to rain.

"What happened…?" I asked.

"He died in my arms of old age knowing that he failed to figure out a way to give me a normal life… yet he said he is happy because he spent nearly twelve years of his life with me" she said.

Saya couldn't bare the grief of her old memories. She kept crying as if someone passed away. I held her closer to make her feel better. She laid her head against my chest wanting me to hold her closer. I kept quiet and held her closer until her sad thoughts began to subside slowly.

"Why Han…? Why does it have to be like this…?" She whispered sniveling through her tears.

I caressed the back of her head slowly.

"I will figure out a way to help you… I promise" I said softly.

She leaned back a little and looked in to me.

"Keep me awake… if not… please put me out of this misery…" she said in a pleading tone.

I slowly nodded while looking in to her eyes.

"I will speak to my colleagues about you… according to my knowledge nothing is impossible…" I told her with more confidence in my tone so it would make her feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

PS : Sorry for the long dead silence , Please be warned for errors ~ Nofacemonster

James hemmed his throat to get our attention as he felt it is an awkward moment to barge in when a man and woman holding each other close.

"Excuse me for the intrusion master…" he said with his eyes focused downwards.

Saya released me as I released her from each other's arms and she looked away in to the horizon again.

"Yes James…" I asked him with a slight embarrassment.

"May I have a moment with you master…?" he asked.

"Sure… go ahead James…" I said.

"In private…?" he said.

"Would you excuse me Saya…?" I said and she nods with a smile.

I walked with James.

"Have you gone out of your mind master Han…?" he asked me.

"State your concern clearly James…" I said in a frustrated tone.

"Have you ever given a thought on what that thing is before you hold it in your arms…?" James asked.

"That thing has a name… she is called Saya…" I said.

"Saya or Maya… whatever it is… that is not a human being… none of us knows what she is…" he said angrily.

"What am I supposed to do…?" I asked him with a sigh.

"Try to keep your distance with it master… if something ever to happen to you, I'd never be able to forgive myself. I promised your father to look after you until the very end…" he said.

"Alright… alright… I am fine okay…? She just hugged me because her past memories were traumatizing her" I said.

"Master just please be cautious because we are dealing with something unknown; something that is beyond our comprehension" he said.

"Aren't we all beyond comprehension?; I know you care about me like a father but don't worry James, I am perfectly alright" I said.

"I understand master… forgive me for my intrusion" he said while looking at Saya gazing at the sea.

"Just look at her James… isn't she a thing of beauty under the starlight…?" I asked him just to annoy him more.

"Beauty can be deceiving master" he said.

I giggled softly and pats on his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Will you have my car ready James…? I'll be taking a drive out tonight…" I said in a happy tone.

"I will have it ready in few minutes master…" he said with a nod and walked away.

I looked back at Saya who is already mesmerized by the nightly sea and exhaled in a relieving manner then I slowly walked back to the terrace. She looked back at me as she felt my entry to the terrace.

"I'm sorry for the interruption… James wanted to clarify few things…" I said as I get closer to her.

"James is your butler; isn't he…?" she asked me.

"Yeah… he had been working for my dad way before I was born" I said in a much relaxed tone.

"A faithful servant…" she said softly.

"Actually my father had thought of him as a member of the family…" I said.

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"It doesn't matter…" I said as I rest my hands against the railing staring in to the sea along with her. There was silence between us for a moment.

James came back to us.

"Excuse me master… I just came over to inform that the car is ready" he said in a sincere tone as he presented the car keys on a velvet lined tray.

"Excellent; Thank you James…" I said while taking the keys in a quick manner.

"Oh… I almost forgot; where are my manners…?" I said while turning at Saya. She looked at me.

"I am going to take a drive out tonight, would you care to join me Saya…?" I asked her in a elegant manner.

"It would be my pleasure…" she said with a pleasing smile.

"James… would you be kind enough to escort Saya back to her room and assist her" I asked him.

He nods obediently yet I saw a slight annoyance in his face.

"Please… follow me Miss Saya" said James leading the way.

I looked at my wrist watch to check on the time and head back to my room for a quick shower and a change.

Saya followed James back to her room.

"James…!" she said.

"Yes…!" he said while leading her across the stairway.

"Where is master Han going to take me…?" she asked.

"I do not know Miss Saya… I'm sorry. Master Han has a taste for finer things; especially if it belongs to the old world. An exquisite candle light dinner for two followed by the finest wines would be my best guess" he said.

She smiled with a certain blush in her tone.

"Then I should not disappoint him… am i right James…? Will your assist me to be my best for him tonight?" she asked.

"Master had found quiet a muse in you Miss Saya… I think you are far beyond the point of disappointing him regardless of what you may wear tonight" he said with a softer giggle.

Twenty five minutes later…

I dressed up in a white shirt and put on a darkest red blazer. Yet I don't have a destination in my mind; I just want to take Saya out on a drive tonight so I could get to know her better. I looked at my wrist watch again while I wait for her to be escorted to the car porch. I looked at my car while I wait; a perfectly polished antique two seater jaguar sporty coupe sits quietly; waiting to be driven in to the darkness of the night.

I saw James leading her to the car porch. She walked in to my presence following James. She was wearing a flared mesh black and darkest red mixed sleeveless midi cocktail dress complete with black medium heels. She wore her long hair loose and two thick braids starting from sides of her head clipped back holstering rest of the loose hair so it won't come to the front and hinder her face.

She smiled at and looked down.

"You look ravishing in the black of the night Saya…" I greeted her for the way she looked.

"Thank you…" she said in a warmer tone.

James had already walked ahead towards the car.

"Shall we…?" I said softly showing her the way to the car. I walked with her to the car and James opened the door for her. She sits comfortably in the passenger seat and I quickly walked over to the driver's seat. James opened the door for me.

"Good night master…" he said with a nod.

I took the driving seat and he closed the door for me.

"Good night James…" I said softly and fired the engine. The car started with a throaty beat showing off the power of its eight cylinder antique engine.

I drew the car slowly out of the parking in to the nightly atmosphere. It takes about one and a half mile drive down the cliff from my mansion to meet the main road. I slowly drive down the cliff on the mansions private road.

"I imagined vehicles to be much different by now; after all these years how come they remain the same…?" she asked me.

"This is an antique model which belonged in my family for generations… you will see the change soon as we reach the city limits…" I said.

"I see that you have a thing for old world charm…" she said.

"You are right about that Saya… I believe that beauty is in the bygone era where the makers have put so much love and effort above profits for their creations" I said.

"I admire your view on life itself Han… by the way is this entire forest like estate belongs to you…?" she asked me as we reached the main gate at the entrance to mansions property.

"Nearly everything in my possession is a family heirloom; including this mansion and its property" I said.

The gate slowly opens the way automatically. I drew the car in to the main road which falls along the beach. Saya kept gazing at the sea as we drew along the beach road towards the city.

After few minutes of drive along the beach road we finally came to the main city highway. As we entered the city everything began to change. Nearly all the cars are hovering above the ground with no wheels. There were several high flying public transportations going all over the city wreathing around skyscrapers that are lit as if it is in heavens. She kept on looking around in a very amused manner as she finally gets to see what the world looks like in future. I rev the engine further as we cruise along further in to the city.

"Amazing…! So this is what the future looks like…" she whispered softly in awe.

"Indeed… the future you have thought of is now the present you live" I said.

"Everything seems to me like it is out of this world…" she said.

"Humanity had come a long way; the technology had taken over everything" I said.

She leaned back against the seat comfortably again. Maybe she grew tired after going through every little detail of the modern world as we drew further in to the city.

"Would you like some music…?" I asked her.

"Yes… that would be wonderful" she said.

I turn on the music in the car.

 ** _"…_** ** _Your eyes may be whole, but the story I'm told Is that your heart is as black as night your lips may be sweet Such that I can't compete, but your heart is as black as night…"_**

She kept listening to the song in a contemplative manner for a little while.

"Seems like you like the song…" I said while driving.

"What is the name of the song…?" she asked me.

"It's called "Your heart is black"" I said.

"Is it…?" she asked me with a smile and raised brows.

"I let you be the judge of that…" I said followed by a soft sneer and she giggled almost inaudibly.

"City seemed so alive… what is happening everywhere is a mystery to me" she said.

"Things have changed a lot Saya… people no longer works anymore; all the hard work has been done by artificial beings; in another words androids and robots takes care of it. So either people are enjoying their life or doing full time research. They are free to do what they like…" I said.

"Fascinating… back then a world like this could only exist in science fictions" she said.

"Some choose to attain immortality and become space farers for the rest of the eternity while others choose to live a normal happy mortal life on earth. Some choose to convert themselves in to machines to avoid possible death while others turned in to energy beings and reached for the stars" I explained to her while driving.

"How did humans figure out the key to immortality…?" she asked.

"My father found it… he found the cure for death and decay. He is considered as "GOD" by some while others call him the "DEVIL". I think he was an amazingly gifted scientist" I said.

"Your father found the immortality…?" she asked in an amused manner.

"Yes he was the one…" I said.

"Now where is he…? Maybe… maybe…" she stammered.

"He had left earth and began his journey in to the stars…" I said.

"What about you Han…? Are you an immortal…?" she asked me.

"Oh… no… I'm not…" I said and smiled at her.

"I don't understand… if your father has invented the immortality for humans; how come his only son is not an immortal…?" she asked me.

"I didn't want to…" I said briefly.

"I still don't understand, as far as I know people would do anything for something like everlasting life. How come you never gave a thought about it…?" she said with a slight excitement.

"I really didn't give a thought about it yet… but I know what you mean Saya; Things have changed. There are many who thinks like me… they are the ones who are still happily remaining on earth" I said.

"Oh I see… That means human way of thinking had evolved for better now…" she said softly.

After almost an hour of driving through the city I came to the grand house of opera. I slowly drew in to the V.I.P entrance. As soon as I stopped my car, two doormen opened the doors for us. I gave the key to door men and quickly walked up to Saya as she was standing outside on the other side.

"This place is beautiful…" she said in an awed tone.

"This is the Grande House of Opera… come… let's go enjoy some real music" I said.

She smiled back at me and held on to my right arm as I offered her to walk with me. We walked towards the entrance the fully suited doorman opened the door for us. The entire hallway that leads to the auditorium was lit with comfortably warm lights.

Few minutes later…

We were seated on the V.I.P balcony of the auditorium and the classical music and opera began to take place. She is sitting right next to me and I watched her as she gave all her attention to the young opera singer on the stage. It seems like I bought her to the right place for entertainment. This is her kind of entertainment.

The singer kept singing for a while and her part session over and she left the stage. Everyone applauded in a classy manner.

"It seems like you like her singing…" I said softly without startling her out of the contemplation.

"She sings beautifully…" Saya said and she turned to me with a smile.

"I believe this is your kind of entertainment…" I said.

"How did you know…?" she asked me.

"I really didn't know until now…" I said.

"I like it… but more than that it reminds me of my sister Diva… she had a wonderful haunting voice. She became very famous back in her day…" she said and paused.

"Do you know where your sister is right now…?" I asked her.

"She is gone… I killed her…" She said in a cold brief manner and looked away as few drops of tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry to hear such an unfortunate tragedy…" I said.

"It's alright…" she said as she tried to wipe her tears with her hand. "I had to put her down to stop her menace and she died in my arms…" Saya said.

"Saya… you don't have to confess to me about your past if it hurts you this much" I said.

"I am a monster bought up by humans… I am not what I am supposed to be; that is the cause of all this pain" she said.

"I understand…" I said as I gave her the box of tissues. She took one out of the box to wipe her tears.

"May I…" I said softly as she might smear her eye liner. She moved closer and turned her face towards me with her eyes closed.

I carefully wiped her tears away without smearing the eye liner.

"Alright…" I said softly and she opened her eyes then chuckled softly in an amused manner.

"You are alright now… may I ask what you found so amusing just now…?" I asked her with a smile.

"I was just amused by the way you care for me Han..." she said while chuckling and continued "like to a little girl…".

I giggled softly "It's just that you're a beautiful young girl in my eyes… like a freshly bloomed flower after the rain; I can't help but to care for you" I said.

"I am far from it Han but I admire you and your ways…" she said.

The waiter who serves drinks walked in to our balcony box.

"Good evening sir, Ma'am… would you like to have something to drink…?" he asked with a smiley face.

"Scotch on the rocks… and…" I paused and called him closer. He moved closer and I whispered to him while slipping some cash to his hand. He nodded sincerely and went back.

A tenor walked on to the stage and started his singing session.

Ten minutes later…

The waiter returned with the drinks I ordered. He served a glass of fresh warm human blood to Saya. Her attention towards the singing was suddenly intervened by serving of the drinks. He gave the glass of scotch to me with a nod and left.

She took the glass between her finger tips and tasted it.

"How did you managed to do this…?" she whispered to me since the singing is already going on.

"Do you like it…?" I asked her.

"Han…! You didn't have to do this…" she said with her eyes wide open at me.

"No one was hurt…" I said softly.

"Then whose blood is this…?" she asked me.

"Synthetic human blood… it is just like the real thing" I said.

"You're wrong… it may work as real blood in human body but the taste is lifeless… this nothing compared to your blood which I tasted earlier…" she said and smiled.

"Good enough… but enjoy it for now my blood queen" I said softly in a slight mocking manner.

"Are you trying to mock me…?" she asked.

"That was never my intention…" I replied.

"Being called the "Blood queen" seemed little exaggerated don't you think…?" she asked.

"It perfectly sings your nature… so please do not be offended by it and take it as a compliment" I said.

I let her enjoy the show instead of dragging her in to unnecessary conversations. I booked a candle light fine dining dinner for two while she enjoyed the opera.

One hour later…

The show was over and she giggled while giving the final applause softly. I know she enjoyed it very much. The audience began to walk out of the opera house slowly and we made our way out in to the hallway. She walked with me side by side in a good mood. Even if there is a glimmer of hope on keeping her awake she will be happy; just like she is right now.

We blend along with the crowd as we walked towards the exit. The moment we stepped out from the exit the smile on her face began to fade as she stood still holding on to my arm.

I looked around wanting to figure out the reason for her sudden change. She is staring at someone as if she just saw a ghost. I looked the direction where her eyes are focused on to and I saw a tall dark handsome figure standing outside dressed in open tail coat and full suit. His longish hair blew away along with the chill wind that just embraced us. His piercing eyes were focused at Saya while he stood there motionless.

"HA… HAA… HAGI!" she stammered and speaks out his name while bursting in tears.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

PS: Watch for errors.

Without a second thought she ran towards him for an embrace. He held her against himself quietly and caressed the back of her head as she sniveled sorrowfully. Saya seemed as if she had forgotten everything all of a sudden.

"I thought you were gone…" she said while having her head buried against his chest.

"Where have you been all these years…?" she asked.

"I've been searching for you…" he said softly.

"I'm sorry Saya… for I have failed you" he continued.

"Please don't say like that… you haven't failed me… not even for a moment… you have always been by my side until I've lost you in the theatre" she said in a very emotional tone through her tears.

They kept holding each other for a while as if they were lost lovers. I watched them patiently to see if Saya will turn at me but she did not.

They released each other from their embrace and she wiped her tears. Her eye liners were already smeared with tears down her cheeks. Hagi took a white handkerchief from his coats pocket and wiped her face gently. He looked at me once again with his cold eyes and looked back at Saya again.

"Let's go Saya…" he said softly.

I smiled from the corner of my mouth after waiting there without any response from Saya and walked away towards the leaving crowd. The doorman nods as I reached him.

"Your car is on the way sir…" he told me and I nodded at him while my thoughts are still lingering with her.

"Very well…" I said to myself with a smiley nod and turned back again where i left Saya. I wanted to take a one last glance at her before I leave. She is no longer there anymore… I think she left with him; after all, he may have been her lover and the guardian.

Even though I am a man who easily let go of things; I felt a great disappointment within me. She left without uttering a single word… just like that.

"Excuse me sir…! Your car is here…" the doorman came to me with the key.

"Have a good evening sir…!" he said.

I nods at him and got on to the driving seat of my car. I kept staring ahead while holding on to the steering because my thoughts are still with her. Then I smirked and drew the car in to the night.

I drew the car at top speed because I felt angry for no reason. I really couldn't figure out why I feel this way.

I came out of the city limits fast as I can then drew across the beach road like a thoughtless monkey.

Mansion…  
One hour later,

I stopped the car in the car porch and cut off the engine. I lay my hands against the steering once again before getting off the car and thought of what just happened. I saw James walking over to the car quickly and he opened the door.

"Good evening Master…" he said as I stepped out of the car in a frustrated way.

"I thought you will be late master…" he said while following me as I walked towards the entrance.

"Master…? Where is Miss Saya if I may ask…?" he asked me as I was about to walk inside.

I turned at him and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"What happened master…?" he asked in a worried tone since I delayed my reply.

I smirked carelessly.

"Nothing happened, James" I said and smiled.

"But… Sa…" he was about to ask me the same question and I interrupted.

"She's gone…" I said and smiled in a slight manic way and then walked in.

He followed me quietly since he already figured out that I am upset about her. I walked over to the bar in my living room. It is warm and has the fire place lit causing a relaxing warm incandescent atmosphere around hearth.

I took off my blazer and dropped it on the barstool. James picked it up immediately.

I poured a glass of vodka and sat in front of hearth staring at the burning flames of the fireplace. I took several slips deep in my contemplation. James was completely puzzled by my behavior yet he refrained from questioning me.

"Master…?" he asked me in an obedient way.

"Yes James…" I replied.

"Did something went wrong…?" he asked me.

"Nothing went wrong James… don't you worry about me. I am just a little upset and that's all. I'll be fine tomorrow" I said while taking another sip of the strong vodka.

"What happened…?" he asked me.

"We just walked out of the opera house and there was this man standing outside waiting for her… probably her lover or guardian or whatever and she just left with him…" I said.

"Who was he…?" he asked me.

"Only the devil knows… she left without a word or a smile…" I said and paused.

"As if I never existed…" I said.

"I am sorry master… but she's not an ordinary person… she may have her own ways" said James.

"Perfect…! Let her be… I am not bothered; but she could at least say something. You know something James…? For the first time in my life, I felt like a god damn ghost" I said.

I finished the glass and grabbed the bottle drank it straight down in a very disappointed way.

Next day…  
8:43am

I gasped awake with a blinding headache; I found myself in a very bad hangover. I rubbed my temples wanting to clear my vision then dropped my feet from the bed and tried to recall my memory. I can't remember anything so I took a deep breath and exhaled then got off the bed and walked towards the window looking through the glass. It is a gloomy morning with no sunshine at all.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in…" I said slightly louder.

James walked in to the room in his usual manner.

"Ah… Master you're already up… very good morning to you" he said in a bright cheerful way.

"Good… gud mornin… ja…mes" I said with a yawn.

"Would you consider having the breakfast in the bedroom or…" James went on as if it's just an ordinary day.

"What the hell happened last night…?" I asked him while squeezing my eyes.

"Well…! You came home last night and got little too drunk to walk on your own… so I bought you back to the bed room and put you to sleep…" he said.

"Ah yes… now I remember" I said in a tipsy way.

"Master…" said James wanting to tell me something.

"Just get me something to get rid of this bloody headache… it is killing me…" I said while walking towards the washroom.

"I will arrange a remedy at the breakfast… and…er" he continued.

"Did she come back…?" I asked him while poking my head out of the washroom entrance in a muffle tone with my tooth brush in the mouth.

"Unfortunately she did not master… you were little too upset to explain me what happened last night" he said.

I quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. "I already told you… that's what happened" I said while walking out of the washroom.

"But master…! She was under your watch…" he said.

"She is not that helpless to be under my watch, she is a mystery I do not understand…" I said.

James kept quiet for a moment.

"Are you out of opinions…?" I asked him.

"To my understanding it is best if we leave things as it is and move on to another subject matter… chasing after this girl who appeared out of a fossilized cocoon is beyond me" he said.

"However there is one other way to explain your enthusiasm for the subject…" said James and looked at me.

"Let's hear it James…" I said.

"You're in love with her…" he said.

I giggled softly. "It seems this time your imaginations had run a little overboard my dear James… but I like to see that idea of yours in a ballet. A mad scientist falling in love with a demon girl" I said in a poetic way.

"Forgive me for misinterpreting your enthusiasm towards her master…" he said.

"Don't worry about it James; we live in an age where science can make us immortal yet cannot explain what she is; so I like your little story" I said.

"Whatever that revolves around Miss Saya belongs in the bygone world; if it isn't for love then there is no need to waste time and resources of science to explain it" said James.

"Love is not the only thing that drives men in to madness... but by all means I am nothing close to being mad, it's just that there is something about Saya that makes me want to know who she really is…" I said.

"Chase her… if it pleases you master. Your breakfast will be ready in ten minutes…" said James making an excuse to break out from my conversation.

Forty five minutes later…

James poured hot coffee on to my cup as I wiped my mouth after a hefty breakfast.

"Did Alan and Lona report to the laboratory today?" I asked him.

"Not yet sir…" James replied.

"If they report in while I am gone, ask them to go through the chrysalis and get me a full report on it. I want their opinion on the whole incident" I said while getting off the table.

"Have my car ready in fifteen minutes James…" I said while walking away.

"Very well sir…" he said.

I took a drive back to the city and went to the national museum to see if I could find anything related to what Saya had told me. I spent so many hours there going through all the data and I couldn't find anything. Then I went to the national library and archives. I referred through their data base and I couldn't find any information. Then the librarian asked me to go to the books section and go through the old archives where things are still in old ways. That part of the library has never been computerized due to high security purposes. If one wants to go through that information, they have to sit down and go through the books just like how they did in the old days. Authority has declared strict rules in this section of the library; these ancient books are not allowed to take out of the premises and those who wished to go through them must lock themself up in a special reading cell. Once they are done with the book, they have to return it and then the cell will be opened. I picked few books with arcane knowledge about ancient mythological beings and civilizations.

For many hours I went through those books with ancient knowledge. I was on the right track; I found some information about demonic beings which attacked villages back in the medieval times. I was so in to the books I never felt the passing of time.

11:12p

I received the phone call and the moment I picked the phone I realized how long I have been here.

"Master Han…" said James.

"Yes James…" I said.

"Alan and Lona had gone through the samples and they have made a report…" he said.

"Wonderful… what have they found James…?" I asked him enthusiastically.

"The cocoon or the chrysalis whatever we may choose to call it is made of living tissue. I told them what had happened and they could not simply believe it. Lona and Alan would very much like to see the specimen in real life if there is a possibility so they can do further research on her. I told them what I know and she had been gone since last night. They insisted that if we ever come to contact with her; call them in immediately. They also had written all the chemical compositions which found during the analysis as well" James went on.

"That's very good James, now that we have their interest on the subject, it will be easier for me to summon them at will" I said.

"Master… you sound more like a necromancer than a scientist right now" said James.

I giggled in a mirthless manner.

"I've been going through these ancient books in the library for last few hours and I believe it may have changed my choice of words" I said.

"Very well sir… if there is anything I will contact you" he said.

"I won't be long James… I am almost done here" I said and disconnected the line.

I rubbed my forehead and temples then leaned back on the comfortable chair.

Few minutes later…

I finished my reading session and stepped out of the library after returning the books. The heavy rain is falling outside in the dead of the night. I drew the car on to the main road and started heading back home.

After almost an hour of driving through the city I reached the beach road. The rain had gotten heavier and heavier as I reached the coast line.

I suddenly noticed something on the beach as I passed by and jammed on the brakes then turned around to observe it further. I can't see anything clearly because the vision is obscured by darkness of the night and the rain. I slowly reversed my car so I could get a better view.

I saw a tall dark man standing in the beach. I got no choice but to get out in the rain and see who he is. I grabbed my torch from the glove cabin and stepped outside in to the pouring rain.

"HEY! YOU THERE…! DO YOU NEED ANY HELP…?" I shouted at him loudly because it is hard to get through in stormy weather.

There was no answer so I shined the torch and began walking towards the beach. As I get closer he suddenly vanished in to thin air in a blink of an eye as if he was never there. I didn't see him go but he is gone.

"What the…" I said to myself.

After he left I saw a female figure standing there in the dark, all this time she was covered by his shadow. As I get closer I realized it is Saya.

"SAYA!" I said while shining my torch down.

She turned to me and her eyes were blood red and glowing in the dark. I walked further towards her.

"SAYA…!" I said again.

She walked closer to me all soaked up in the rain and she is still in the dress she wore last night.

"SAYA…? ARE YOU ALRIGHT…?" I asked her in a slightly concerned tone. She nodded but didn't utter a word.

I took off my overcoat and put it around her and we quickly got back in my car dripping wet. I quickly turn on the heater.

"Don't worry… I'm not cold… but keep it for you" she said softly while leaning against the car seat.

"Alright…" I said in a calmly manner and began to drive.

She closed her eyes soon as I started to drive.

"Saya…?" I said softly while driving.

"Uh huh" she replied while having her eyes closed.

"What happened…?" I asked.

"I know you deserve a good explanation, but first of all I'm sorry" she said softly and looked at me.

"Sorry for what…?" I asked her.

"Even after you treated me like to a princess… I just left you without a word last night" she said.

"I understand that you have met your friend…" I said.

"Hagi is not really a friend of mine, he is my chevalier; I was little too excited to see him after all these long years…" she paused followed by a sigh.

"Where is he now…?" I asked her.

"You saw him… I asked him to leave, I told him not to worry about me so he will wait until I call him back" she said.

"I am glad to have you back Saya" I said.

"I feel exhausted… I need to rest" she said in a very unsatisfied tone.

I didn't want to strain her any further by questioning so I kept quiet.

Half an hour goes by…

I stopped the car at the car porch and got off the car immediately. James came out quickly.

"Master Han… you're all soaked in the rain…" he said.

"James… quickly… I found her" I said and he quickly ran over to open the door.

Saya had fallen asleep already.

"Where did you meet her…?" he asked.

"I will explain it to you later…" I said.

"Saya…! We're back in the mansion…" I said softly while trying to wake her up but she didn't open her eyes. I slowly lay my hand on her forehead because I felt that she is not well.

"She is burning up…" I said and looked at James.

"Let's get her inside quickly…" said James.

I lift her out of the car in my arms and James quickly ran to open the door. I walked in with Saya in my arms. She is out cold and burning with fever. I quickly took her to the room and lay her on the bed.

"Let me call Beth… she came in this evening. It is appropriate to get her assistance in here now" said James quickly grabbing the intercom.

I pulled a chair and sit on it dripping water all over. Beth is our chef's assistance. In matter of several minutes; a middle aged lady rushed in.

"Master Han… James… could you please wait outside until i quickly change these wet clothes" she said with a smiley face.

We walked outside letting her have all the privacy and she closed the door behind us.

"What have happened master Han…? How did you find her…?" James asked me.

"I… I just saw her in the beach… with that strange man she met last night" I said in a frustrated tone.

"It makes no sense… what were they doing in the beach at this time, in this weather…?" James asked.

"You're the one who told me that she's not a mere human and she may have her own ways so I guess this is also a part of her ways" I said.

"Master… you better get changed as well; let me prepare you some hot chocolate…" said James.

"A shot of whiskey will be perfect…" I said while quickly walking towards my room.

I quickly changed in to new clothes, picked up a t shirt and baggy pants then put on the night gown over it. By the time I came back James is already there with a shot glass of whisky.

I picked it up and emptied the glass in one shot. Beth opened the door right after I kept the glass.

"You can come in master Han…" she said.

I quickly walked in and James followed me. Beth had changed her clothes in to a comfortable night dress and tucked her under the warm crispy sheets.

I walked over to her and lay my hand on her forehead. Her fever seemed gone down.

"Should we call the doctor…?" James asked me.

"I don't think it will be necessary, her fever had gone down besides doctors only know how to treat humans" I said.

She opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling now…?" I asked slowly.

"Wha… What happened…?" she asked.

"You were out cold and down with fever by the time we reached home so we bought you in" I said.

"It's not fever… I need to feed" she whimpered.

"James… go to the laboratory and fetch me a blood pack" I said.

James looked at me with an awkward expression and quickly left our presence. I know he doesn't like the idea of feeding human blood to a girl.

"Didn't you tell Hagi about it…?" I asked her.

"I did… and we had…" she stopped with a grunt.

"You wouldn't understand even if I tell you…" she said.

"You can try me…" I said.

"I had this craving to feed while I was with him; I wanted to feed on him because he is my chevalier. His blood can give me so much energy and fulfill my craving unlike no other" she said and paused.

"If he is your chevalier… it means he is under your command, I mean like a slave so there can't be a problem can it?" I said.

"It was like you said before even though I never took advantage of him like that, but since we last became apart I can't really make him obey to my will. He does what he wants and there is nothing I can do about it unless I fight him which I don't want to do so…" she said in a frustrated tone.

"So he didn't let you…?" I said.

"Yes… he didn't…" she paused as James walked in with a tall glass filled with blood.

"Thank you James… I didn't expect you to do this but…" I said.

He served it to Saya.

"Go ahead Saya… there is plenty where it came from" I said.

She took the glass and drank it down dripping a little from the corners of her lips just like a mad drunkard gulping down a pint of beer.

"Good heavens" said James while stepping back.

"James, I think she could use another pint or two…" I said with a toothy grin.

James went again quickly.

Saya finished the glass and closed her eyes in such a relief. I observed her behavior after drinking down so much blood in one go. Then she looked at me with a smile, her eyes have turned brighter red.

"Wonderful…!" she said while wiping her mouth with her long sleeve end.

"Never before in my life I have felt such a ravenous appetite" she said with a mirthless smile.

James walked in with two more large glasses filled with blood and served her.

She took one and began to gulp it down just like she did earlier.

"Master Han… if Miss Saya going to stay with us for a while, we may need to replenish our blood supplies…" he said.

"I believe we do have plenty in the laboratory…" I said.

"Yes we do sir… but at this rate, I highly doubt how long it will last" he said.

"Order for more James, get on with it; you have my authority to do so" I said.

"You know the laws and regulations when it comes to blood. The stock we have was specifically selected to be used in your transition…" he said.

"You're best at dealing with the law… I am sure there is nothing James cannot do" I said.

"Flattering me won't help sir… especially when you run out of things to feed the monsters" he said in a sarcastic manner.

She finished the third glass while we watched and then laughed in an evil mirthless way.

"I feel so alive…!" she said in a happy energetic way.

"Very well… I think that's enough for today James…" I said.

He took the empty glasses and left.

"I am beginning to sound more like Diva… but why?" she spoke to herself and looked at me. "You look lost Han… I'm so sorry to keep you in the dark…" she said.

"Not… Not at all Saya… glad you feel better" I said.

"I don't know what kind of blood you just fed me with… it feels amazing… I am sorry if you had to replenish your store" she said.

"It doesn't matter as long as it makes you feel better" I said.

"I never felt like this… but now I feel more like the monster I am supposed to be…" she said.

I smiled in a relieved manner and stood up from the chair which I used to sit beside her bed.

"Are you leaving somewhere…?" she asked me with her brows raised slightly.

"If you feel at ease, then I suggest you get some rest Saya. I am awfully tired today as well" I said with a smile.

"Then come and stay beside me… I will sing you a lullaby until you fall asleep" she said with an eerie smile and showed the bed next to her.

"I would love to accept your invitation but I am little tipsy right now and it is highly inappropriate to make acquaintance with a young girl at night in this condition; so you must excuse me while I take my leave. Have a good night Miss Saya…. Sweet dreams" I said with a slight bow and walked towards the door.

She fell back on the bed with a sigh and didn't say goodnight back to me.

I stepped outside and closed the door gently behind me.


End file.
